


Little Kitten

by imthepunchlord



Series: Little [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kid fic!, Marinette is weak to big eyes, kid!Chat, little Chat, little kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Chat takes a blow, but this time for Marinette. And due to a bit of ridiculous bad luck, she's now stuck with a kitten. Companion piece to Little Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is done. Congratulations those who planted the seeds. Get ready for kid!Chat version, the companion piece to Little Princess.

If she was ever asked what about Chat Noir annoyed her, Marinette would have a list ready.

A _small_ list.

But still a list.

No. 1 on that list: his puns. And sense of humor.

_Don't_ get her started on Chat Noir and his puns. Don't get her started on puns in general. She's had fifteen years' worth of puns. _She's had enough puns to last her a life time._

But the universe was funny, and sent her yet another punner to have in her life.

_And his thought he was "hissterical"._

Ugh. Would she ever get a break?

No. 2 on this list: personal space.

Chat has no sense of personal space. He always has to be in your bubble. He always has to have some kind of contact. He _always_ has to be close.

And don't get her started on shoulders!

She doesn't know what is up with him and shoulders, but he _always_ has to touch shoulders. She's sure that if she let him, Chat would constantly have his claws resting on her shoulders and his side pressed up against her's.

Just no sense of personal space.

At all.

No. 3 on this list and the most _frustrating_ thing about him: his selflessness.

Chat lived up to being a protector. Without a single bit of hesitation, he'd dash in, cover her up, and take that coming blow that was meant for her.

Some girls would find this trait endearing and admirable.

Marinette hated it.

Nothing was worse than seeing him take that hit instead. She never got used to it, would never like it, and hated when he said it was worth it, that she was the more important member of this duo; that it was a must that she make it.

She could smack him every time he uttered those truthful words.

She hated his selfless and protectiveness; she hated how cold her body got when he covered her.

Like this moment, in this instant right here.

Terrible Two was having the time of his life, shooting wild shots as he cackled; and one came straight at her. And Chat, being that chivalrous fool that he was, dove in and took what would have been a mild annoyance as Ladybug.

But instead of her becoming an actual tiny Ladybug, Marinette fell back to the ground, wincing down at little kitten flopped over her stomach in a slight daze.

Terrible Two stopped when he saw the dark figure get hit, then stomped up to the door, let out a mocking, "Ha! Ha!" And slammed the door behind him, like that could stop Chat Noir from coming after him.

If he couldn't reach the door, probably.

Huge green eyes blinked at her, his leather cat ears twitching slightly. "Pwincess?" he uttered.

"Oh Chaton," she sighed, sitting up and frowning down at him. She could faintly hear Terrible Two scampered away, laughing as he made more and more toddlers. "What do you think you're doing?"

Chat leant away, puffing his chest out as he flashed her a huge grin. The tip of his tail flicked happily. "Saving my Pwincess of couwse!"

"But now you're a literal kitten!" She tried to stay mad, she really did.

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. He held up his claws, wiggling his fingers. "This kitten got cwaws! And they shawp!" Oh how cute.

He stumbled out of her lap, waving his arms to balance himself in his new body. He announced when he was set, "Now Pwincess! Youw knight must go and stop this tewwible thweat! Adieu!" He grabbed her hand, gave her a sloppy kiss on her knuckles, and raced towards the door, intent on following that akuma despite his small size.

But like she predicted, he couldn't reach the door handle.

She watched for a few short minutes as he grunted and hissed and growled in slight frustration as he tried to reach for it. One of his claws could just barely scratch the bottom of it.

Sighing, she asked, "Do you need some help Chat?"

He paused, his tail flickering about behind him. His ears fell flat on his head as he turned to look at her with oh no huge green kitten eyes that were jerking on her heartstrings. Sheepishly, he confessed, "Yes Pwease."

Snickering, she opened the door for him, offering, "Maybe you should just let Ladybug handle this?"

"Absowutewy not!" Chat exclaimed, looking very offended. "I can still hewp My Wady!" He took her hand again, gently tapping his claws on her knuckles as if patting her for a job well done. "But thank you fow the concewn! You hewped me a wot Pwincess!" He gave her another sloppy kiss. Then looked up at her with huge eyes once again. Marinette braced herself.

"Couwd... couwd I have cookies water?"

Well how could she say no to that face?

And very easy request?

"Sure," she grinned, ruffling up his hair and scratching his head in just the right spot, earning a lout happy purr from the kitten. "Any time Chat."

Sticking his tongue cutely as he beamed, he gave her a two finger salute before rushing off, trying to find Terrible Two.

How cute.

She should probably hurry over and take care of that akuma before Chat got there though.

Opening her purse and meeting big, amused blue eyes, Marinette ordered with a shared humorous smile, "Spots on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Chat takes a blow, but this time for Marinette. And due to a bit of ridiculous bad luck, she's now stuck with a kitten. Companion piece to Little Princess.

Surprisingly, Chat had been able to keep up with Terrible Two. By the time Ladybug arrived, she could see them both racing down the street, looking like little balls of energy. Mindful, Chat wasn't on top of the akuma, but he was certainly hot on his tail. Lithely he darted around cars and people, easily keeping up as he ran on all fours. Every now and then she managed to hear him mew in slight frustration when he lost sight of Terrible Two. Particularly, with his lack of grace, when he stumbled and tripped over his short legs.

Her poor kitten was getting a little frustrated, by how jagged his tail was looking.

Though, Terrible Two wasn't doing much better. Despite staying ahead of the tiny hero, the child kept tripping himself, falling onto knees or stomach. But he kept jumping back up as he raced around, zapping everyone in sight with a mirthful laugh and bitter orders. "I'll be the old one now!" Terrible Two proclaimed. Pointing his stick at a lady, he ordered, "You eat your vegetables!"

_Zap._

"You go to bed!"

_Zap._

"You go in a time out!"

Ladybug got that he was a very frustrated child.

Now how to handle him. The quickest route was to take him by surprise and grab his stick. But there was a large risk of getting hit and becoming a little toddler herself. And would Paris just have quite a field day to see two tiny heroes?

Best thing she needed was a distraction.

And that was Chat's department. Swooping down, she scooped him up easily, earning a surprised mew from the current kitten. Claws dug into her arm as she flew up to the roof, holding him steady despite her wince. Twisting in her grip, he lightly scolds, "Don't scawe me wike that My Wady! I sweaw I wost one of my wives back there!"

"Sorry mon minou," she bids, securing her grip on him before racing towards the edge of the roof, yo yo whirling as she readied to jump. Chat clutched her arm nervously, pressing against her torso as they made the big jump.

Swooping above the akuma, they easily got ahead of him. Chat leant to the side a little, eyes locked on his prey below.

"Ready?" Ladybug asked.

Chat flashed her a toothy grin. "Ready!" he returned.

Ladybug tossed him away, leaving Chat airborne for a few, long minutes. Claws pointed down, Chat dropped like a rock, heading straight for Terrible Two just as he ran right underneath him

The two squealed as they collided, spitting and snipping as they started to wrestle and claw at each other. And Terrible Two's stick was left unguarded and forgotten. Ladybug dove for it, grabbing just as she heard a cry of alarm.

Looking over, she saw a car heading straight for a toddler, too far for her to help. Grimacing, she summoned a quick lucky charm, a dog bone for some reason; and flung it at the car. The red and black spotted chew toy bounced off the window, startling the driver enough to wheel to a stop, a safe distance away from the relieved toddler.

The civilian safe, and Terrible Two still occupied in his fight with Chat, Ladybug broke the stick, releasing the tainted butterfly. Quickly she caught it and sent it off with a warm farewell.

Now all that was left was that lucky charm-

Where did it go?

She saw it land right over there-

Oh no.

Oh nooo.

You've got to be kidding her.

There, trotting down the street with a huge happy wag of a tail, was a dog, carrying away her lucky charm.

"Hey!" she called after it, racing away from the still squabbling Chat and now akuma free kid to get her charm back. She needed that to fix the city! "Puppy!" she called to it, "Here puppy!"

The dog paused, turning to look over to her. It's eyes widened seeing her race to it, and dashed away before she could get close enough to grab it. "No!" she cried, "Come back!"

There it went, ducking under a hole in a fence.

Ladybug moved to pursue, only to pause when she heard Chat shouts.

"Wadybug wait!"

Gritting her teeth and anxiously shuffling on her feet, she tuned to Chat impatiently.

"Whew," the little kitten huffed, "you are fast My Wady."

"Chat," she stressed.

He squinted up at her, tilting his head curiously. "Why didn't you cast the Wucky Charm yet?"

"A dog ran off with it!"

Chat blinked in surprised before snorting. "And you wonder why I don't wike dogs. This is why we will never get a dog."

"Oh come on!" she huffed, picking him up and racing after the dog, ignoring his comment. Hopefully they could still find it...

* * *

She was running out of time.

She had barely two minutes left to find that charm, before she detransformed, and she still had a toddler in her arms. A toddler she couldn't exactly _leave_. She didn't want to think what Chat would do on his own.

She didn't want to think what a fan would do if they came across little Chat.

Hopefully just pictures.

Though if it was Alya, she'd probably jump for an interview.

An interview Chat may be a little more loose lipped with...

She started when she felt Chat tap her shoulder. "I got a suggestion," he piped.

"Yeah?" she asked absently, still looking frantically for that dog.

"You're about to detwansfowm."

No duh.

"I have a friend I can stay with!"

Oh thank God.

"That would be so much help," Ladybug confessed, setting Chat down with a relieved sigh. He'd be secured, and she could find that Lucky Charm, and then they can put this day behind them.

"I thought so too!" Chat chirped, looking so pleased with himself. "Plus she pwomised me cookies!"

...Cookies?

Oh no.

No. No. No no nononononononononononono.

"Coo-cookies?" she repeated with a squeak.

"Yep! Mawwinette!"

Damnit!

"Good wuck with the charm My Wady!" Chat called, turning away and racing away. And Ladybug realized that she wasn't too far away from her home...

Shit Chat was going to get there first.

Squeaking in alarm, she darted to the roof and raced ahead of him, dropping into a near ally by her house just as her transformation dropped. Catching Tikki, she raced to the front of the bakery, just as Chat came down, a huge, eager smile on his face.

Jittery, Marinette flashed him what she hoped was an easy smile.

"Hey Kitten," she greeted, internally screaming. "Ready for those cookies?"

"Yeah!"

She was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Chat takes a blow, but this time for Marinette. And due to a bit of ridiculous bad luck, she's now stuck with a kitten. Companion piece to Little Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait!
> 
> Inspiration has been selective, mean, and slow. And studies...
> 
> If I had it my way, Little Kitten and Over the Wall would be updated already, not just Grumpy Cat. And math would be easier to learn. And fleas, ticks, and mosquitoes wouldn't exist...
> 
> Anyway! Thank you everyone for your patience! I'm going to try and update faster next time... hopefully.

Like the little kid he was at the moment, Chat dashed inside as soon as Marinette opened the door for him, a clear bounce in his step. She looked back outside longingly, praying for her Ladybug luck that the dog would rush by and she could snag it right then and there.

Of course there was no dog insight.

"Ooooooooh," Chat squealed loudly, drawing her attention back inside.

His face was planted right on the glass, his tail flicking back and forth excitedly.

Grinning she came up behind him, asking, "See something you like?"

"I see many things I wike," Chat reassured, flashing a huge beam up at her.

She jerked her head to the display, stating, "You can have anything you want. On the house."

Chat turned back to the display, eyes sliding over every single dish. There were so many choices. And they all looked so good. How could he choose?

Turning to Marientte, he tried to request, "Recom... recon, reconmen _daton_? _Tion! Rewhen-_ " He gave an annoyed growl.

Marinette giggled. "Well, macaroons are an old favorite. Papa makes a really good opera cake, and cheesecake. I like our fruit tarts as well... there are so many good options..." she agreed, frowning at the display. Chat giggled as she scrunched up her nose.

"Anything you make?" Chat asked.

"I made the chocolate cake!"

"Then I want that!"

"Coming right up sir!"

Wiggling excitedly, Chat raced to one of the tables. He had a small struggle getting into the chair but managed for the most part. Flipping around and setting his claws on the table, he kicked his legs back and forth, watching excitedly as Marinette brought out the chocolate cake and cut two small slices for them.

"So," Marinette calls, bringing the two plates over, and slipping across from him. "How long am I going to have the awesome Chat Noir here?"

Oooh he liked being awesome.

Beaming, Chat states, "I was thinking of hanging here till My Wady uses her cure." He paused, looking up at her with huge green eyes. "That is... if I can?"

Well, this was a prefect opportunity to look for her Lucky Charm. Let him enjoy his treat, send him away, and hunt down that dog. But...

"You have no where else to go?" she asked.

"No one's home," he said, nibbling on his slice slowly, turning his huge green eyes down to stare at the treat. "But if something's going on I can weave..."

Oh no...

Damnit all.

Smiling, she reassured, "You can stay as long as you'd like."

He gave a happy gasp. "Thank you Pwincess! I wuve you!" He smacked his hand over his mouth. That, that just slipped out. He has no idea where that came from.

Marinette blinked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he repeated.

"What did you say?"

"This cake is good!" he exclaimed, taking a huge bit and humming loudly as he chewed.

Raising a brow, Marinette let it go, taking a small bite of her slice. "You want to watch a movie or something afterwards?"

"Sure!" Then with an excited wiggle in his chair, he asked, "Can we also pway Uwtimate Mecha Strike III?"

"I don't see why not." Maybe he'd even be a challenge.

* * *

"My parents are away on vacation," Marinette explained, opening her home to Chat. "So for a week, I got this place to myself!" While Chat flopped on top of the couch, she took a curious peek outside, hoping that the dog wandered close.

Still nothing.

"Can we pway Uwtimate Mecha Stwike III now?!" Chat called from where he lay on the couch. He flopped about till his head was hanging off the edge, grinning at her.

"I don't see why not," Marinette agreed with a disappointed sigh. Setting her purse down on the counter, she directed Chat's attention to the tv, beckoning him to help her set it up. She looked back just in time to see Tikki dart up to her room, hidden from sight.

With the channel set for the game, and controllers set in hand, they slid up onto the couch, flashing confident smirks.

"You'we going down Pwincess," Chat purred.

"We'll see Chaton," she returned.

With the blast of music, and their signature bots chosen, the challenge was on. Chat's tongue stuck as he glared at the screen in concentration, trying to hit hard at his Princess' bot. Only for the ladybug based bot to easily dodge around the blows. In a swooping dive, the little red robot sent him across the screen. Marinette shot him a teasing smile, her eyes glinting evilly.

Sticking his tongue out further, Chat narrowed his eyes, intent on doing some sort of damage. Get as close as he could to winning.

Or just win.

Winning sounded amazing.

He should win.

He should totally win.

But Marinette wasn't letting up.

This opponent was formidable. She had a goal in mind. She was going to meet it.

But he had one too.

And he was determined to win.

His child pride was at stake!

With great delicacy, Chat plopped right up against Marinette, startling her enough that a mistake was made. Chat kept his eyes glued to the screen as Marinette turned to him, blue eyed narrowed. She made no comment, and just tried to stay ahead.

Chat wasn't making it easy though. The tip of his tail brushed against her wrist and Marinette squealed in surprise, jerking away and making yet another mistake. Chat fell into her lap making her jerk, flashing her a cheeky smile while she glared down at him.

"Minou," she warned.

"Yeah?"

"You better stop."

"But I'm not doing anything," he defended.

_Yes you totally are,_ she wanted to snap. But just shot him a pout and tried to keep ahead. She made very vocal whines as the toddler wiggled up till he was nestled right up against her, perched in her lap, forcing the girl to encase him in a loose hug as she played.

"You're impossible," she grounded out between gritted teeth. Purring, Chat budded his head up against her chin, grinning as she shifted to to see once more. _"Chat!"_ she warned.

The game buzzed as the winner was declared, and Marinette whined to see that Chat had managed to win.

"Oh yeah!" the kitten cried, wiggling in her lap, mimicking her little victory dance. Only to mew in alarm when Marinette grabbed him.

"You little," she growled, "I can't believe you!"

Looking up at her with big eyes, he brought his hands together, forming a heart. "I wuv you," he chimed, giving her the cutest smile he could muster. Marinette glared at him, a pout on her lips. He slow blinked up at her. Sighing, she reached out and scratched his ears, earning a gleeful purr from the kitten.

"What am I going to do with you?" she wondered.

"Give me pets," Chat replied.

Marinette snorted.

Pausing to eye the tv, she absently resumed her scratches when Chat nudged her hand to continue. "How about that movie?" she asked. It was a good opportunity, he'd be occupied for about two hours, she'd have a chance to find that dog, or maybe summon a new Lucky Charm.

"What you had in mind?" Chat asked, leaning to the side, trying to adjust those fingers to get to the right spot...

"Um... ever seen A Monster in Paris?"

"Nope."

"It's a cutie!" she gushed, drawing away. Chat fell over onto the couch, having wound up leaning to far into her scratches. He pouted as she moved over to set it up. "How about you get comfy, I need to run an errand and-"

"You're not going to stay?!"

Oh no.

She grimaced, meeting his wide fretful eyes. "You want me too?"

"Pwease?" he pleaded, then perked, "Or I could join you on this errand!"

"Um, it can wait," she reassured. It certainly would be odd for Marinette to be looking for the Lucky Charm...

Next best plan. Wear Chat out enough for a nap.

Which shouldn't be too hard. Manon took naps at his age, and cats liked to sleep all day; and the light was coming and casting over the couch just right. And with a few well placed pets and scratches here and there, she could have a sleeping kitten on her couch.

And hopefully enough time to find that Lucky Charm!

"Alright," Marinette declared as opening music started to sing on the tv. "Let me grab some cookies real quick..." Chat purred excitedly at the prospect, nestling into the couch cushions, eyes locked on the screen, bright with curiosity. Putting a small plate of macaroons down on the table, along with a glass of milk; she sat down beside Chat, making sure to take the darkened corner of the couch, leaving the sunlight to shine on his half.

And like she predicted, he could resisted shifting about till he was leaning on, head on her stomach and a cookie in hand. She felt his purr hum out of him, tickling her skin in soft vibrations. And they strengthened when her fingers slid into his scalp.

Chat was enjoying the movie, it was charming and cute so far, and when Raoul's allergy to feathers appeared and his angry grumbles about birds, Chat exclaimed, "I can relate!" making Marinette laugh. Raoul's peat pun also got a giggle from the kitten, grinning as he nibbled on cookies and sipped the milk Marinette brought him. This was a perfect afternoon. This movie was charming, good food, good company that was petting him _just_ right; Chat was relaxing very nicely on Marinette. And with the day he had catching up, his eyes gradually grew heavy, closing slowly before opening a few times, trying to catch more of the film. His efforts to stay awake were in vain as he fell asleep to her ministrations; the beautiful and sorrowful song of _A Monster in Paris_ securing the deal and knocking him out.

Engrossed in the movie and comfortable, Marinette didn't notice at first. Chat's weight was comfortable, his purrs a pleasing sensation dancing over her skin, and his hair soft under her fingers. Even his kneading on her thigh didn't bother her too much. It wasn't till he nuzzled her stomach and stretched out didn't notice that he was out. Perking because _this was her chance!_ Marinette carefully eased herself out from under Chat. She was almost free, when his claws latched onto her shirt, gripping her desperately when he felt her move.

Marinette paused, wincing.

This wasn't good.

She'd like to avoid having Chat rip up her shirt, and avoid the risk of possibly waking him.

With great care she fiddled with Chat's claws, trying to dislodge the hooked nails from her shirt. Chat twitched and she froze, holding her breath to see if she accidentally waked him.

Mumbling something, he wiggled up till the was back on her lap, slightly curled.

_Seriously?_ Marinette thought with a slight huff.

"Ok," she mumbled under her breath, pouting down at Chat. How to work around this?

Chat wiggled and shifted over, hooking his claws in the collar of her shirt as he nestled his head to her neck. Marinette glanced at the tv, seeing that it was almost over. She glanced longingly towards the window, peering at the bright sky outside.

Sighing,she settled back on the couch, wrapping her arms around Chat in a loose, comfortable hold.

She's sure that the worst possible outcome would be making a new Lucky Charm.

And it's been a while since she's sat and watched a movie.

And she was quite comfortable.

Chat nudged her jaw and Marinette absently scratched his ear, earning a pleased purr from the kitten.

It'll work out, she reasoned.

No need for rush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Chat takes a blow, but this time for Marinette. And due to a bit of ridiculous bad luck, she's now stuck with a kitten. Companion piece to Little Princess.

Chat couldn't stress how nice it was to wake up to someone.

The instant that he was roused, he just wanted to go back to sleep. His bed was soft, smelled of sweets and flowers, and it was warm. So very warm. And just so comfortable. He purred happily, nuzzling his pillow. He gave a small start when the pillow shifted, hugging him a little tighter back. Cracking green eyes open, Chat blinked sleepily see that Marinette was asleep, and had him completely wrapped up in her arms.

Blinking, he soaked in her appearance, noting every freckle scattered over her nose, the curve of her brow, the twitch of her eyelids as she dreamed, and the roll of her lips as she spoke. Warmth filling his core, he purred, nuzzling her shoulder, unable to stop smiling. Waking up to someone holding him, it was warm, securing; it was nice.

He hasn't woken up to being held since he was a kid.

It was as nice as he remembered.

He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard the faint bark of a dog in the distance. Ear twitching, Chat forced himself to sit up, turning towards the windows like he could see that dog. The credits blared on the tv, playing a song Chat didn't know as the movie ended. Stretching slightly in her hold, Chat reluctantly wiggled out, clawing his way up to the back of the couch. He looked down at his tiny frame, frowning. Did his Lady still not found the dog? Mindful, he didn't mind being this small. Marinette was far more relaxed with him, and willingly caved into so many of his whims he's sure he was going to end up spoiled after this, and then go through a cruel crash of reality when his friend didn't cave to him whims anymore...

But, his Lady sure was taking her sweet time with this.

It's been... a little over two hours now? Probably more.

Was that dog giving her that much trouble?

Hopping down and trotting over to a window, Chat peeked outside, hopeful that he would see his Lady or the dog.

Of course he saw neither, but that didn't stop him from hoping.

Still, surely there was something more he could do!

He glanced back to the couch, where Marinette dozed. She mentioned she had an errand to do. And he wouldn't mind joining her. Maybe they could take up the chance to help and look for that dog while doing her thing?

If so, she needed to be awake first.

Sneaking closer, Chat paused beside the sleeping noirette. He crouched slightly, peeking up at her, holding his breath a little as he gazed up at her.

He shouldn't wake her.

Quite a few times he's seen her completely exhausted. She must not be getting a lot of sleep lately.

He should let her sleep.

He trusted his Lady to handle this.

And he's sure he'd just get in the way if he tried to cut in and help her.

And he should let Marinette sleep.

And there was plenty that he could do while waiting.

He just didn't know what...

And he should really, really, _really_ let Marinette sleep.

But, even as he reasoned this, his body was moving on it's own. He crouched lower, his body wiggling side to side, he had an open landing just waiting to be filled, and a need to have conscious attention.

Chat jumped forward, landing on top of Marinette and jerking her awake.

"Wha," she sputtered, looking down to see Chat peering up at her, completely unapologetic. _"Chat!"_

"Sorry," he offered with a small smile.

Groaning, she slumped against the couch, rubbing her hands over her face. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"A little after three," Chat informed, budding his head up against her chin, trying to get her to pet him. Humming, she relented, weaving her hands in his hair, earning a pleased purr from the small kitten.

Only to frown when she drew away to stretch. She flopped back down with a sigh, frowning down at the kitten. "Why do you have to be such a cat?" she wondered.

"Cause I'm adowable!" Chat proclaimed.

"Sure," she agreed, scratching his chin.

Chat comments, leaning into her touch, his eyes falling closed. "You gotta be cawefuw Pwincess, I may nevew weave."

"I don't know if that would be a bad thing," she returns, standing up with Chat set in her arms.

"You mean that Pwincess?" he gushed.

"Sure," she yawned.

Smearing his face against her neck, he absently asks, "So what errand did you need to do?"

Marinette frowned. Errand? Was she going to do an errand...

Oh.

That's right.

The problem.

The problem that was literally sitting in her arms.

She had to take care of that problem.

Unfortunately she couldn't just send him away, not to just anyone...

"I... was going to check out the fabric store." That was believable, plus she could scope out streets that way. And if not, worse comes to worse, she makes a new Lucky Charm.

"We can go!" Chat reassured, eager to help his Lady find that Lucky Charm.

"Not a good idea," she bid, setting him on the counter.

He blinked up at her, raising a brow.

She gestured to him. "Me walking around with a little Chat Noir?"

Oh.

He gave her a sheepish smile. He had forgotten about that tidbit. They'd probably be crowded. Barely left alone together. And even after all of this was taken care of, Marinette would still be sought after for being seen with him.

"I can go later," she reassured, booping his nose. Mewing in surprise, Chat rubbed his nose, giving her a pout.

"So," he drawled out, staring after her. "What shall we do now?"

"Um," she hummed, glancing up to her room. "Let me check something real quick," she bid, rushing up to her room before he could reply. Blinking up after her, Chat looked around, kicking his legs out as he tried to think of what to do.

His eyes caught sight of pictures on the opposing wall. Purring excitedly, he jumped off and scurried over, eagerly looking to eye each picture in the frame.

Only to find that he was too short to see any of them clearly.

Pursing his lips and blowing a light raspberry in slight frustration, Chat looked about for something that he could use to climb and get higher.

That chair!

Chairs never failed him!

Rushing over and grabbing one, he dragged it over to the wall, eagerly clamboring up to see the pictures that littered the wall better.

Family photos.

So many family photos.

They weren't big like the ones he had back home, looking intimidating, cold, or lovely.

These pictures were small, happy, and some just plain silly.

Like one of little Marinette and her Papa covered in flour, sheepish yet amused beaming smiles on their faces. It made the kitten wishful that he was there as well, covered in flour, laughing with the two. Leaning back, he peered up at the other pictures, smiling at the love and fun they had saved.

There was Tom and Sabine's wedding, the bear sized man dancing with his small wife, beaming like this was the happiest moment of his time.

There was them standing in front of their bakery, a very different logo looming above them.

There was Marinette's baby picture.

Her great uncle Wang Cheng holding her with a cooing smile.

There was Marinette as a little kid holding a big pink tube up as she grinned at the camera, missing one of her teeth.

There were so many cute pictures up.

He was so jealous that he couldn't have a wall of memories like this.

So caught up in his fondness and envy, Chat jumped when he heard a very loud beep. Looking down at his ring, he stiffened when he saw that he was on his last dot. When did this happen?!

* * *

"Hey Tikki?" she called, peeking into her room.

"Hm?" the kwami hummed, peeking down from where she was sleeping on the loft above.

"Can we just make a new Lucky Charm?" Marinette asked, quickly closing the trapdoor behind her.

"We can," Tikki confirmed, floating up and dropping down beside her chosen. "But we need it for use of something."

"Breaking Terrible Two's spell won't be enough?"

"Lucky Charms are used to curve the situation for you, make your chances better. You need a situation to manipulate to use a Lucky Charm. You can try summoning a new one, but with right now, nothing will come."

Marinette huffed at that. Then, till they come across a situation that they can use a charm to curve, they might as well look for that bone.

But how to do that with Chat...

Maybe she could just say that she's babysitting a kid that wanted to dress up as him?

"Can you sense were the Lucky Charm could be?" Marinette asked.

Tikki nodded, flying into her purse when Marinette cracked it open.

Looking around her room, she tried to think of what she could use to keep attention off Chat...

Maybe a hat?

Or-

She jumped at the squealed alarm sounding below.

"Chat?!" she called, hurrying down, only to stop when she heard him cry out.

"Don't look at me!"

Frozen on the steps, she looked around the room warily, stiff. She didn't see her kitten anywhere. The only thing that was different was a chair that was shoved up a wall where they kept their pictures. "Chat?" she called.

A much softer voice responded, "I'm detwansfowmed Pwincess."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Um..." she uttered. "Is there... anything I can do?" She couldn't outwardly offer food. She shouldn't know how the miraculous work. So it surprised her when a small black blur zipped up in front of her, tiny green eyes bright against the dark body. A sharp, "Plagg!" following after the kwami was ignored by the surprised girl and the cranky little god.

"I need cheese," he stated, not caring to explain his appearance. His green eyes narrowed as he smirked. "You got any Lady Luck?"

"Wady Wuck?!" Chat repeated, peeking over the counter, only to squeak and drop out of sight when their eyes met. Marinette blinked, was that...

"Plagg!" Tikki's sharp voice scolded out, snapping the purse open and zooming out, scolding the bad luck god. "What were you thinking! You don't go revealing them like that!"

"You just confirmed it," Plagg pointed out.

Tikki opened her mouth to snap, only to stiffen as she realized, yes, she just did confirm who Ladybug was. Shoot.

"Besides," Plagg cuts in, "this'll make it easier for us all. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be mobbed."

"We could've-"

"You really think you could've made another Lucky Charm that easily?"

Tikki huffed, glaring at her counterpart.

Marinette ignored them both, ducking under them, she crept closer to the counter, shyly peeking over it to see a small, wide eyed boy staring up at her. Adrien Agreste. It really was Adrien Agreste sitting there on her kitchen floor, gaping up at her like she put the stars in the sky. "You're Chat Noir," she whispered.

"You'we Wadybug?" he whispered back, completely awed.

"See?" Plagg said, "There have been far worse reveals than this."

"There have been better ones," Tikki grumbled.

Shrugging, Plagg zipped over to Marinette, demanding, "Now how about that cheese?"

Marinette didn't hear him, her eyes still locked on the little blond. "It's been you this whole time," she uttered, a laugh bubbling out of her. "Oh my god. Of course. Of course!" Turning to Tikki, she bid, "You, you did say that we're always fated to circle the other... right?"

Tikki nodded.

Marinette ran a hand over her face. "Oh wow."

"You'we Wadybug," Adrien repeated, still gaping. Then his eyes widen and he smacked himself in the forehead. "You've been sitting behind me this whole time!"

"My god, I threw you at akumas. And off a roof!"

"I thought I'd always be able to spot you! But you've been wight thewe this whole time! I'm such an idiot!"

"And, just, damn we kissed and-"

"What?"

"...What?"

"Cheese!" Plagg rudely chimed in, breaking their eye contact.

"Oh, right," Marinette bid, turning away and just heading to the fridge. "Any preferences?" she asked as Plagg floated up beside her. Crawling up, Adrien trailed after her, still gaping at her. Marinette was Ladybug.

_Marinette was Ladybug._

She's been sitting behind him this whole time.

Adrien was such an idiot.

"Oooh!" Plagg purred aloud, diving in, "cheese bread!"

Letting Plagg eat, Marinette turned to Adrien, flashing him an awkward smile. Adrien just continued to gape up at her, eyes full of wonder. Blushing a little, she crouched down before Adrien, asking, "Ready to go find that Lucky Charm?"

His own cheeks flaring red, he gave her an awkward, hurried nod. Suddenly feeling shy, he turned away, digging his the tip of his toe into the floor.

Grinning at how cute he was, Marinette scooped him up, her smile growing when Adrien let out a surprised mew. As Adrien wrapped his arms loosely around her neck, Marinette cracked her purse open for the two kwamis. "Let's go find that Lucky Charm!" she announced.

* * *

Wandering around the streets, peeking down the alleys; they scoured about looking for that dog and Lucky Charm. Tikki popped out every now and then, pointing them one direction, stating that she felt it.

"Look over that fence!" she voiced, "I feel it that way."

With Adrien perched on her shoulders, Marinette stretched out, trying to let the blond peek over and see if he could spot the Lucky Charm.

His sharp gasp confirmed that he saw something.

"Do you see it?" Marinette asked excitedly.

Instead of answering, Adrien hopped off her shoulders, slid over the fence top, and disappeared from view.

"Adrien?!" Marinette cried, crouching down and jumping up to follow after him. She looked up just in time to see Adrien racing after the dog, and there was the Lucky Charm! "Hey!" she shouted climbing over the fence and joining the race. "Tikki! Spots on!"

"Get back here!" Adrien cried, gritting his teeth and hissing slightly as the dog kept ahead of him.

This is why he hated dogs.

He could not believe his Lady liked dogs.

Dogs and they're damn keep away!

At least cats have class when they're annoying. Knock stuff over, tripping, and a look. That's all cats had to do to be annoying. There was no chasing of any kind, no stealing of any kind.

He didn't care how much his Lady pouted at him, he was putting his foot down about owning a dog.

They're just... no.

No dogs in their household.

Adrien leapt, his fingers stretched out, ready to get that darn dog; only it jerked away and left him to tumble to the ground. "I hate dogs," he muttered.

"Gotcha!"

Jumping, he turned to see that Ladybug had jumped in front of the dog, hands set on the bone. She had an adorable, frustrated pout on her lips as she tried to get the Lucky Charm from the dog. "Give it!" she snapped. The dog growled and shook his head, trying to rip the charm away from her.

Adrien narrowed his eyes.

Nobody growled at his Lady.

Jumping up, he jumped at the dog once more, digging his nails into the rear. The surprised dog yelped in alarm, dropping the charm and rushing away quickly.

"Finally," Ladybug sighed, flicking the charm free of drool.

Crossing his arms, as seriously as he could, he told her, "We'we nevew owning a dog My Wady."

Rolling her eyes, she threw the charm out, letting the magic spill out and fixing everyone to their right ages and size. "There's my cat," she greeted, smiling now that Adrien stood over her once more.

"And My _Lady_ ," he returned, happy that he could talk without a lisp anymore. With an excited wiggle, he dragged her into a hug, purring. Laughing, she returned it, giving him an affectionate squeeze. It was good to be back. Though he was going to miss the pampering.

Dropping the transformation, Marinette drew away, asking shyly, "Since we kinda fell asleep during the movie, you want to finish it?"

"And cuddle?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Let's hurry home!" Adrien bid, dragging her after him as he headed back to the bakery, Marinette's amused laughter filling the air around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got fanart!  
> by zoe-oneesama
> 
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/145186035849/brought-on-by-little-kitten-and-little-princess-by
> 
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/145985697709/more-little-kitten-fanart-because-i-cant-be
> 
> by Kazen-Akai-Doll!  
> http://kanzen-akai-doll.deviantart.com/art/Little-Kitten-660569622


End file.
